Patrick and Isaac
Protective of each other |shipname=Isaatrick }} The relationship between Patrick Dunbar and Isaac Lahey. Patrick and Isaac met in the Hogwarts Express on their way to Hogwarts during their first year in 1991. In the Hufflepuff Basement they discovered that they would be roommates with Brody Hudson, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, with whom they eventually formed The Golden Five. Isaac was a bit shy at first but Patrick managed to pull him out of his shell with the help of their dorm mates. Isaac used to be jealous of the close bond Patrick had with Brody and felt like he was intruding whenever he was with them but he was soon told by them that it was not the case and that he could always hangout with them. Thankfully for him, Isaac his wish of wanting to have a close relationship with someone else quickly became true when Brody and Patrick started to develop their own individual friendships. Brody hit it off with Scott and they became best friends while Patrick sought out Isaac's company, and in turn they grew out to be best friends as well. Out of their dorm mates, Patrick is the only best friend that Isaac has. Throughout the years, the dynamic between them started to change as it became clear that Isaac, who became the protector of The Golden Five alongside Scott, was dominant while Patrick was submissive. Whenever they hung out, Isaac became fiercely protective over him which was even increased further when it became clear that Patrick was an Elemental. He turned into the same thing that Scott became for Brody: Patrick's Alpha. Because of their close friendship Isaac can immediately tell whenever Patrick is not telling the truth and he won't leave him alone until he confessed what bothered him. Even though Isaac is heterosexual and eventually began to date the Slytherin best friend of Patrick, Alisha Daniels, they became romantic friends in a non-sexual way. It included holding hands, cuddling, hugging, kissing each other on the cheek, giving massages and sharing a bed. Even when they were both in a relationship, whenever they returned to their dorm for the night it wasn't unusual for them to sleep in one bed, especially if one of them is unable to fall asleep or simply not wanted to sleep alone. When all of this began to happen, Patrick doubted for a while whether he had a crush on Isaac or not, but some time he concluded that he simply felt incredibly safe whenever he was with Isaac and that he confused it with a crush. He made sure that Isaac was allowed entrance to the Hudbar Manor during the holidays for a sleepover or simply to just hang out together. Whenever they didn't want to do anything magical during the holidays, they decided to go to Isaac his house and spend time together alongside Alisha, who started to join them even before she began to date Isaac as the three started to became their own group of friends. In 1997, Alisha teasingly asked whether they would be down to have a threesome with her. Both Patrick and Isaac declined the offer: Patrick really didn't find women attractive which is how Isaac felt about men, and he also didn't want to share Alisha with another man, even if it was his best friend. When Patrick decided to come out as homosexual to him, Scott and Stiles, Isaac didn't mind it at all and accepted him for who he was. Brody already knew about this before they were told since they struggled with their sexuality together, and only thought they could trust each other at the time. When Stiles came out as bisexual and told them that he had a crush on Derek Hale and when Scott confessed about his friends with benefits relationship with Brody during a truth or dare game in 1995, Isaac jokingly asked if he's really the only straight guy in their dorm, even though Scott has only had feelings for one man: Brody, the only man he performed sexual activities with. Both being members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team since 1992, Patrick and Isaac loved to talk about Quidditch with fellow teammates Scott, Stiles, Brittany and Finn, as well as then-Quidditch commentator Brody, who eventually ended up on their team as well in 1996. They trained together and often spent time outside on the terrain or Quidditch pitch of the school. They also like to visit Hogsmeade together or with their dorm mates and partners, enjoying the company of each other and often buying each other presents to thank the other for being such an awesome friend. History First Year (1991-1992) Second Year (1992-1993) Third Year (1993-1994) Fourth Year (1994-1995) Gallery Hogsmeade-Snowy-High-Street.jpg Trivia * They are both members of The Golden Five in which Isaac took on the role as Patrick's protector and Alpha. * They are both Chasers of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team since 1992. * Alongside Brody Hudson and Alisha Daniels, Isaac is one of Patrick's best friends. * Isaac and Patrick are romantic friends which includes holding hands, cuddling, hugging, kissing each other on the cheek, giving massages and sharing a bed. * Their beds are right beside each other in the Hufflepuff Boys' dormitory. * Patrick and Isaac formed their own trio of friends with Alisha, way before Isaac eventually started to date her. ** Patrick always gives Isaac advice on how to dress for his dates with Alisha and makes sure he looks as if he has just walked out of a magazine. Brody often helped Patrick out during this as well which Isaac really appreciated. ** To Isaac's dismay, this meant that he had to join them on their Hogsmeade trips in which they would visit all clothing stores for hours on end to make sure Isaac got the best clothing that was available then. Isaac has an intense dislike of shopping for clothes. * Before they became best friends Isaac used to be jealous of Patrick and Brody their close bond and relationship. * Isaac has been supportive of the fact that Patrick is homosexual ever since the day he came out to him. ** Isaac threatened Patrick's three partners (Theo Raeken, Brett Talbot and Archie Andrews) when he started a relationship with them to make it clear to them that, should they ever treat Patrick with any disrespect, he would make sure they would regret it since he means the world to him. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Best friends Category:Intimate Category:Romantic friends Category:Patrick's relationships Category:Isaac's relationships